Shawnna
Shawnna is a featured fighter and a playable character in Def Jam Fight for NY. Biography Meet Shawnna: She's been rhyming for more than 10 years. She's a hip hop vixen who takes control of the mic with aggressive rhymes laced with themes that range from life's highs and lows, and everything in between. The 26-year-old Southside Chicago native is about to take our world by storm as the first solo artist from Ludacris's Disturbing Tha Peace crew. Shawnna has the complete package of skills, looks, charisma and of course, sincerity. Her solo debut Worth Tha Weight features the hit single “Shake Dat S**t” produced by Timbaland featuring Ludacris. Other tracks include “Super Freak,” which showcases Shawnna's sexy yet playful side, while her remake of MC Lyte's “Kick This for My City” proves that she has the utmost respect for hip hop's history. Def Jam Fight For NY Shawnna is one of the four girls that Hero caught the attention of at The Limit. Blaze encourages Hero to pick one to take home with him. After Hero made his choice, he approaches her only to be stopped by Nyne, who claims shes with him. Nyne headbutts him after Hero makes a snide remark. The two battle eachother not long after. If Hero is victorious, he leaves the club with her with Blaze's approval. Later on at the The Babylon club, Shawnna praises her boyfriend for his victory and goes away for a bit, another girl named Carmen gives Hero a flirtatious look, with the Hero responding back likewise. Blaze catches Hero in the act, telling him to watch himself and reminding him that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Hero is given a choice of remaining with Shawnna, or Carmen. However, Shawnna intercepts Carmen's attempt to leave with him, resulting the two to engage in a catfight. If she is chosen, she stays as Hero's girlfriend for the rest of the game, whether she wins or not. Although, if she is not chosen, she'll become Skull's girlfriend, who confronts Hero with his resentment, before Hero's fight with Sean Paul. Later on in the story, she gets kidnapped by Crow after Hero refuses numerous offers by him to join his crew. Crow forces Hero to retake all of the clubs he had earned for D-Mob's side back to Crow's side. When Hero manages to do so, he angrily demands Crow for his girlfriend back, only for Crow to claim that he has one final task for him: finishing off Blaze. Hero is taken to an empty scrapyard, where he sees Magic brutally beating Blaze with a baseball bat, in which Magic tasks Hero to deliver the finishing blow. Instead, Hero knocks out WC with the baseball bat, leading to Hero and the bruised Blaze facing off against Crack and Magic, in which the former emerged victorious. After defeating Crack and Magic, Hero angrily interrogates Magic, demanding where is his girlfriend is being held. Magic tells him that she's being held at an abandoned tire factory and that Crow never planned on letting her live. He and Blaze rush over to the place, where Hero finds Shawnna, all tied up, only to encounter Sticky, who is seeking revenge against Hero. Sticky sets the place ablaze, and him and Hero engage in an Inferno match, with Hero defeating Sticky, and leaving him to die in the inferno. Hero takes his girlfriend out of the burning building before it collapses, but is in a state of unconsciousness as Hero tries to shake her awake, leaving her true fate undetermined. This enrages Hero enough to confront Crow. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover If you choose to join the Bronx Crew, the protagonist can meet her at The Foundation and earn her as a early girlfriend after winning 5 matches. She can be replaced with Kimora at Seventh Heaven or Cindy J at The Limit after completing the "Get the snitch" mission. Quotes *"When you talk dirty, you better put your money where your mouth is." Story Mode *"You looked great out there. I'll be right back." *"Can I help you?" - To Carmen if the player chooses her *"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" - To Carmen if the player chooses Carmen *"Mmmm. Now let's go home and see how much energy you got left." - To Hero if she wins the catfight *"Looks like my man just took another one of your clubs, Crow." Gallery def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040902112704831-925823_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040902112705534-925824_640w.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040902112706049-925825_640w.jpg VDP369831_Shawna.jpg|Shawnna 1388146332 shawnna prev001.jpg Banner defjam2.jpg Tumblr mbchinGub51rin4beo1 500.jpg Trivia *Shawnna's blazin' move is the same as Carla's front blazin' move "High Maintenance." *Strangely, while Streetfighting is one of her fighting styles as seen in Def Jam Fight For NY's fighter select screen, she may not possess any real streetfighting moves(haymayker, etc.) that actually can KO opponents. WC, Fam-Lay and Starks all share a similar trait in one of their respective fighting styles. Category:Girls From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighters Category:Girls Category:Hip-Hop Artists